Super Mario Toy Show Easter Special
Super Mario Toy Show Easter Special is the 4th episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series, and the 1st holiday special of the series. Plot Synopsis Mario and Yoshi are very excited for Easter, which has just arrived. But as they are having fun with their candy and gifts, Power Ranger Guy teams up with Ebirah the Sea Monster to steal Mario's gifts! Characters *Mario *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Ebirah Trivia *Ebirah's name is pronounced "Elibrath" in the episode. *A sequel came out in 2011 on MetaCafe. Transcript (The video opens up with Mario sleeping. He then wakes up.) Mario: My back itches. Wait, I'm gonna do- go check the calendar today. (Mario heads for the calendar.) Sweet, Zelda. It's the 4th. Today's Easter! HORRAY!!! HORRAY!!! (makes weird, untranslatable noises) Let's see what the Easter Bunny brought me! Aw, sweet, it came in a Halloween cauldron! (Mario empties the cauldron) Sweet! A magazine! All about a me! With stickers! Hey, what happened to the others? And a- ooh, sweet, trading cards! And a Mario toy! And a book from Great Britain! And- and some.... change, candy, and a Paper Mario, and a Whoopie Cushion, and another Mario, and a dollar! Hooray! I love Easter I love Easter I love Easter! (Yoshi soon arrives.) Yoshi: Huh? What'd you wake me up for, Mario? Mario: Look! Look what the Easter Bunny brought me, Yoshi! Yoshi: I see he brought you a lot of stuff. He got you a Whoopie Cushion. Let's test it. (Scene change. The Whoopie Cushion is now inflated.) Mario: Okay! Do your Butt-Slam! Yoshi: Okay. (He then makes the noise that he uses during the butt-slam. The Whoopie Cushion goes off.) Uhgh! Man, that was fun. Mario: Wonder what Power Ranger Guy is doing on Easter. Yoshi: Uh, let's put all the stuff back and leave out the stuff we want. Mario: Sure thing! (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy is in a KFC box. The box is shaking around.) Power Ranger Guy: Uhhhhhhggggghhhhh.... what happened? Elite: Well, you got drunk and you fell into a KFC box. Besides, today is Easter. Power Ranger Guy: What?! Ah crap! I hate Easter! That dumb rabbit never brings me anything. Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids! He always brings me nothing but rotten eggs and chocolate jelly beans. Narrator: Note, folks. Chocolate jelly beans are rabbit turds. Power Ranger Guy: Hmph! I don't like that! I need to hire a professional to steal Mario's gifts and give them to me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha hah! (Suddenly, Ebirah the Sea Monster starts to come up behind Devastator. The "Jaws" theme is accompanying the scene.) Ebirah: Boo. Devastator: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! (falls on face) Ebirah: I can be of assistance. Devastator: Arrgh.... Hur rugh hur. Power Ranger Guy: Who are you? Ebirah: I am Elibrath. Ya know, the lobster monster from Godzilla? I am the monster from Godzilla, the lobster monster. Power Ranger Guy: You don't look like him. Ebirah: I'm his evol- evolved form. I can help you steal Mario's presents. Power Ranger Guy: So, your hired! But don't screw up this time. Ebirah: I won't. (Flies off. No, seriously.) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Scene change. Mario has his head in the Super Mario Galaxy trading card box. He is shaking the box until the cards come out.) Mario: What, no gum? Every trai- sometimes trading cards come with gum! Not these. Sweet, they have tattoos! (The tattoos are brought out) Aw yeah, fire's nice. Yoshi: (eating candy) These choc- these fff- Sweetart Rabbit Gummies are so delicious, Mario! You gotta try 'em! Mario: Um, I'm going on a- I'm on a strict candy diet. Oh what the heck!!! (As Mario begins devouring the candy, Ebirah is behind.) Ebirah: Ha ha ha. (begins "tip-toeing", then grabs the cauldron) ZIP! Hurrrraaaaahhhh! (He then places it on Power Ranger Guy's base.) Power Ranger Guy: Oh goddie, goodie goodie good twos! Let's see. (begins going through the cauldron) Anything I like? (pulls out the magazine) No. No, definitely no! Uh... (pulls out stickers) No. (pulls out the other stickers) Not. (pulls out candy) Ooh! I like! Me like. No. (pulls out book) Ooh, me like a lot! No. (pulls out Mario drawing) No. Yes. (pulls out toy Mario) Yea- Eawwwwwwwwwwhhhhh heck no! Yes. YES! Hah. Throw it back down! (Throws it back down) Mario: Gotta look at my official Mario guide! (looks in the cauldron, only to find it completely empty) It's empty! Who took it?! Oh ho ho ho dhgah! Crap! Now all we have are these tattoos and these stuff! And all my trading cards! Luckily I can turn into Spring Mario. For dis. Hey, no need to look at me! (Scene change. Mario is now in a Slinky, in a way to evoke Spring Mario.) Mario: Let's do this! You stay right here, Yoshi. Hyaaaah- Whaaaaaaa! (begins bouncing around at random, then falls on the floor) Now if only I knew how to use it. (begins bouncing towards Power Ranger Guy's base.) Give it back, Power Ranger Guy! Power Ranger Guy: Mario, huh. You look utterly ridiculous in that Slinky. Mario: Actually, this is Spring Mario. And your going down! (Jumps toward Power Ranger Guy) Hyaaah! Power Ranger Guy: Oh- OW! Mario: I"M TAKING MY STUFF BACK!!! Power Ranger Guy: Take the Mario stuff, I don't like 'em. I'm keeping this stuff. Mario: Well give me it back! Now! Or else I'll have to go springy on you! Power Ranger Guy: Elibrath, get him! Ebirah: RRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGHHHH!!! (grabs Mario with his claw) Gigs up, spring- looks like it's time for Spring Break! (throws Mario) Mario: Ouch! Ebirah: HEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGHHHH!!! Mario: Heeeeeyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhh! (hits Ebirah) Ebirah: Didn't even hurt. Mario: Huuu- okay, that's it. HWWAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- (charges up) Green- Red Missile! BWAH!!! (hits Ebirah) Ebirah: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHHH Wheeeeeeee! (begins flying in "slow motion", but soon drops at normal speed) AHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH!!! OOOOOOOWAH, that frikin' hurt! Mario: Hah ha! Looks like... your done for, Power Ranger Guy! Power Ranger Guy: Haaaaheh, crap. Well, luckily, I... have a Devastator guard that. Devastator: Rrrrraaaaaawwwrrrah. Power Ranger Guy: Devastator, eat him! Devastator: Rrrraaaawwwr! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR....... Mario: Ah NOOOOOOO!!! Wait! Check it out! Chocolate egg! Devastator: Yummy yummy yummy yummy yum yum!!! EAAAAAWWWWWWWWMMMMMM- (begins to short-circuit. Electronics and weird noises ensure.) Hoooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh hooooooooaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... Power Ranger Guy: You know he can't have chocolate! He's a robot! Mario: And looks like I'm-a outa here! Woo-hoo! Hah! did anyone take my cards? Yoshi: Nope, they didn't, Mario. Mario: Well'sa good! Let me get outa this folks. (Scene change. Mario is out of the Slinky.) Mario: Ah, that's much better. I can finally move around. (begins shaking around.) Well that looks like the end of our Easter folks. Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! Mn. Now I wonder what Power Ranger Guy is doing. (Final scene change. Power Ranger Guy is groveling at his defeat.) Power Ranger Guy: RRRGGGGHHHH gotta find a way of getting them Easter presents! I know! I'll just get one!(leaves his base, and giggles ridiculously in the process) Nothing! Ah, whatever. I'm going to hit the Sun.(is thrown, but misses the Sun) OW. (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Holiday Specials Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes